Nanotechnology generally refers to a field of technology that controls matter on an atomic or molecular scale (typically 100 nanometers or smaller). Nanotechnology is used e.g., for the fabrication of devices or materials that lie within that scale.
Nanotechnology has recently developed rapidly for various applications in a number of technology fields. Examples of such fields include, but are not limited to, applied physics, materials science, interface and colloid science, device physics, molecular chemistry, self-replicating machines and robotics, chemical engineering, mechanical engineering, biological engineering, and electrical engineering. In certain instances, a structure or material made by nanotechnology can be used in a number of different technology fields.